This Boy Is On Fire
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: Pansy's drunken quest for Ron's hair has devastating consequences.


**(a/n) HP is JK Rowling. I don't own it. You don't own it. Merlin doesn't own it. Only she does, ya hear me? Mentions Alicia Keys' Girl on Fire a little bit. (Not really since I tweaked it a bit)**

**Summary: Pansy's drunken quest for Ron's hair has devastating consequences.**

**This Boy Is On Fire**

Pansy always liked Ron's red hair. It reminded her of fire. So bright and beautiful. So full of life. It made her felt so warm. On the contrary, her own hair is black, which looked so dull. Black is usually associated with death. That's what Pansy thought every morning when she looked in the mirror to get ready for breakfast. There's a secret she told no one. That is when she went to bed, she charms her hair to the same fiery red she had love so much, then change it back before any of the girls woke up.

The Great Hall is as hectic as always. As she sat down at the Slytherin table, she can't help but notice Ron's red head gorging down plate after plate of food. It was the last day she and her fellow classmates would be able to eat at the Great Hall because they will be departing for their respective homes later in the day. Graduation came and went. As everyone expected, Hermione Granger graduated as the valedictorian of the year with Draco Malfoy close behind.

Hermione and Draco are currently engaged. They became known as the Christmas couple because of their house colors. Everyone kept teasing about their upcoming wedding. If the wedding will have mistletoes hanging around, or if Santa Clause will be conducting the wedding? The wedding is to occur sometime after their graduation. Pansy is no doubt invited as well with her being Draco's friend.

* * *

Come the day of the wedding. Pansy found herself to be searching for the ginger. Yes, his family is full of red hair, but none could really be compared to his'. His' was distinct. There's just something different from the rest. Her obsession was unhealthy. She tried finding a replacement but it was no use. The picture of his red hair kept attacking her mind. Trying to push the image out she took a huge gulp of the firewhisky they offered at the wedding reception. The stuff was strong. Her eyes and mood turned dark. Pansy decided, then and there, that she's got to obtain some of that hair to calm her sick obsession. She spotted her objective near the fruit punch table. She smirked.

* * *

"Weasley." Ron turned around at the call of his name.

"Parkinson?" There's a glint in her eye that was making Ron a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Shoop. Shoop." Pansy imitated scissors sound.

"Huh?" Ron gave her a bewildered look. Then he saw the pair of scissors in her hand. "What are you doing, Parkinson?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"I want your hair!" She ran straight for him.

"What could you possibly want with my hair!" Ron ran for his life around the guests.

"I just want it! Be a nice boy and give it to me!"

It was an all out wild goose chase. All those time running with Harry had done Ron good. It was time to put those running skills to use. He focused ahead of him all his might. 'Breathe, Ron, breathe.' Ron thought the entire time. He was running with a glass of punch in his hand until he saw Harry.

"Harry!" he yelled. That got Harry's attention. He pushed his glass towards him. "Thanks, mate! Ah!" he shrieked when he saw she was advancing on him. He made just that little mistake of looking back. Ron tripped over someone's foot and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw the amused face of Blaise. Ron glared at him to convey the message. 'You're dead. If I even come out alive...' Pansy flipped him over. Kung-fu style. Ron gulped.

"H-hello, Pansy," Ron stammered. Every, single one of the guests stopped what they're doing to observe them on the floor. Ron broke out in cold sweat when Pansy straddled him. Then she proceed to cut his hair when Ron grabbed at her wrists, preventing further movement.

"Let. Me. Cut. Your. Hair." she said as they struggled.

"No! Get off me!" They fought for dominance and rolled over several times. Ron's hand let slip because of his sweaty palm. The scissors got close to his ear and snipped off a little piece of hair. Ron froze in shock but Pansy took the piece of hair, raised it to the light, and smiled with glee. She went to snip some more off, but Ron pushed her off before she had a chance.

"No! Gimme! Gimme!" she whined like a child.

"Are you crazy, woman?!" He fingered the bald spot on his head. "Get away from me and my hair." He shook his head. Ron started to walk away.

"Incendio!" People around them gasped. His head felt hot. It doesn't take an idiot to make out what had happened. "If I can't have your hair, then no one can have it either!"

"Wooh!" people shouted with their fists raised.

"This boy is on fire!" people sang.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Ron cried out. Hermione extinguished the fire using her wand. "Oh, you're so dead-" Ron paused. Pansy was out cold on the floor due to the strong alcoholic content contained in the firewhisky. 'Crazy. A lunatic.' he kept muttering throughout the reception. A couple of her friends had already taken her to her flat.

* * *

Pansy woke up the next morning feeling like shit. Her head was pounding and her mouth tasted vile. All she remembered was seeing Ron's red hair. A hangover potion was on the nightstand next to her bed with a note attached. It read:

_Pansy,_

_Drink this or you'll be feeling like shit till the afternoon. I don't think you'll want to go near Ron after what happened yesterday. He has a trauma now. We had to make him take a dreamless potion because he kept waking us up through the night. Hope you feel better._

_Ginny_

She paled. What had she done?! She doesn't remember at all! _Ding dong! _'Who could that be?' thought Pansy. She had a trail of thoughts as she walked to the door. Oh, she was gonna have a heart attack!

* * *

The door opened as Ron looked up. Pansy almost fainted from shock. Luckily, Ron held her up to keep her from falling.

"Weasley! Y-your hair!" Pansy reached out to touch Ron's, now bald, head.

"Yeah. Shaved it all off," said Ron with his arm behind his back. Pansy felt her world fell apart that moment. "Woah! No need to cry over it." Ron consoled.

"But!"

"And this is why I brought you a gift." He took his mysterious gift from behind his back. "Here. I know you'll like it."

"Is it what I think it is?" she said astonished.

"I had them made it into a wig."

"Oh, I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Pansy hugged him.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said when she pulled back.

"But what about your hair?"

"It'll grow back," he said sadly. "I'll get used to it." Ron rubbed his head. It'll take a long time. He waved goodbye and went on his way.

* * *

Pansy closed the door. She slid down the door and sat on the ground. Taking the wig out of the bag, she brought it to her nose to smell it before bringing it to her heart. Then giggled as she put it over her hair. She thought it looked perfect on her. Though her obsession with his hair is now cured, his blue eyes were what came to mind when she closes her eyes.

"Oh, his beautiful blue eyes like the ocean!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Ron sneezed and shuddered, wrapping his coat around him tighter. Was someone talking about him?

* * *

**Review or I'll put soft, cute, cuddly kittens on your bed while you sleep! (mwha-ha-ha-ha!)**


End file.
